parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Care Bears (Crossover style)
TV Spoofs of 1985 animated TV series "The Care Bears". Cast * Kion (The Lion Guard) as Tenderheart Bear * Winnie the Pooh as Birthday Bear * Rapunzel (Tangled) as Wish Bear * Maya the Bee as Cheer Bear * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as Gentle Heart Lamb * Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) as Lotsa Heart Elephant * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Treat Heart Pig * Dodger (Oliver and Company) as Loyal Heart Dog * Tinker Bell as Swift Heart Rabbit * Duchess (The Aristocats) as Proud Heart Cat * Joy (Inside Out) as Funshine Bear * Snow White as Share Bear * Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) as Friend Bear * Pearl (Steven Universe) as Bedtime Bear * Minnie Mouse as Love-A-Lot Bear * Kinyonga (The Lion Guard) as Secret Bear * Cera (The Land Before Time) as Champ Bear * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Grumpy Bear * Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Good Luck Bear * Makini (The Lion Guard) as Playful Heart Monkey * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Brave Heart Lion * Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) as Cozy Heart Penguin * Timon (The Lion King) as Bright Heart Raccoon * Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas & Friends) as Matthew Miller * Roger Rabbit as Eddie * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) as Sanford * Johnny Bravo as Murphy * Mr. Percival (Thomas & Friends) as Counselor Bob * Stretch (Rock & Rule) as Joey * Missy (Fairly Odd Parents) as Missy * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) as Fred * Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up) as Tommy * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Carl * Mary Darling (Peter Pan) as Mary * Mitch Mitchelson (The Powerpuff Girls) as Timmy * Lady Hatt (Thomas & Friends) as Millie Jacobs * Charlie Brown (Peanuts) as Charlie * Jimmy Neutron as Jimmy * Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) as Tricia * Krista (Go!Animate) as Kathy * Caillou as Willis Carter * Leo (Little Einsteins) as Benny * Cinderella as Patti Johnson * Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) as Lisa * Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) as Melanie * Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Kara * Molly Davis (Toy Story) as Paula Schaeffer * Hannah Phillips (Toy Story) as Becky * Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) as Sandra * Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) as Ken * Andy Davis (Toy Story) as Jim * Princess Peach as Star * Michael Darling (Peter Pan) as David * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Wendy * John Darling (Peter Pan) as Jeff * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) as Linda * Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) as Susie * Lance (Go!Animate) as Joey * Josie (Go!Animate) as Elaine * Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To The Heaven) as Jill * Tom and Jerry as Jeffrey and Chris * Amy Rose (Sonic) as Amy * Keith Penza (Go!Animate) as Keith * Captain Haddock (Tintin) as Captain McDougal * Doc (The Land Before Time) as Cloud Worm * Carrie Baker (Holly Hobbie and Friends) as Jill Wayland * Paul (Go!Animate) as Hal * Charlie (Charlie and Lola) as Charlie * Janja (The Lion Guard) as Professor Coldheart * Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Frostbite * Shenzi (The Lion King) as Auntie Freeze * Prince John (Robin Hood) as Strato Nefarious Episodes #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/The Birthday #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Camp #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Braces #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Split Decision #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Lucky Charm #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Soap Box Derby #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/The Last Laugh #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/The Show Must Go On #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/The Forest of Misfortune #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Magic Mirror #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Daydreams #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Runaway #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Mayor for a Day #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/The Night the Stars Went Out #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/The Magic Shop #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Concrete Rain #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Dry Spell #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Drab City #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/Wedding Bells #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/The Old Man and the Lighthouse #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/The Cloud Worm #The Care Bears (Crossover style)/The Girl Who Called Wolf Gallery Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0814.jpg|Kion as Tenderheart Bear Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Birthday Bear Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Wish Bear Maya the Bee.png|Maya the Bee as Cheer Bear Piglet in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Piglet as Gentle Heart Lamb Lumpy-the-heffalump-poohs-heffalump-halloween-movie-29.9.jpg|Lumpy as Lotsa Heart Elephant Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Treat Heart Pig Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Loyal Heart Dog Tinker Bell in Return to Neverland.jpg|Tinker Bell as Swift Heart Rabbit Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Proud Heart Cat Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy as Funshine Bear Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Share Bear Sunny-funny-parappa-the-rapper-35.1.jpg|Sunny Funny as Friend Bear Pearl Steven Universe.png|Pearl as Bedtime Bear Minnie Mouse in Mickey Mouse's Mouseworks.png|Minnie Mouse as Love-A-Lot Bear Kinyonga the Chameleon.png|Kinyonga as Secret Bear Cera (TLBT).jpg|Cera as Champ Bear Jungle-cubs-volume02-bagheera03.jpg|Bagheera as Grumpy Bear Owl in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Owl as Good Luck Bear Makini.png|Makini as Playful Heart Monkey Tigger in Winnie the Pooh (2011).jpg|Tigger as Brave Heart Lion Kessie.jpg|Kessie as Cozy Heart Penguin Timon in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Timon as Bright Heart Raccoon MainSirTophamHattCGI.png|Sir Topham Hatt as Matthew Miller Roger Rabbit in the Roger Rabbit Shorts.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Eddie Dexter in Ego Trip.jpg|Dexter as Sanford Johnny Bravo (TV Series).jpg|Johnny Bravo as Murphy Mr.Percival.png|Mr. Percival as Counselor Bob Stretch.png|Stretch as Joey Missy Stock Image.png|Missy (Fairly Odd Parents) as Missy Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Fred Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up).png|Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up) as Tommy Timmy turner fairly oddparents.png|Timmy Turner as Carl Char 21341.jpg|Mary Darling as Mary Char 32383.jpg|Mitch Mitchelson as Timmy LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Millie Jacobs 090210tvh charliebrown1.jpg|Charlie Brown as Charlie Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h20m28s31.png|Jimmy Neutron as Jimmy Robyn was almost worried after Jerry introduces Tom and himself.png|Robyn Starling as Tricia 22069031L.jpg|Krista as Kathy Arthur-transparent-caillou.gif|Caillou as Willis Carter Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Benny Cinderella in Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Patti Johnson Lisa Simpson in Family Guy.jpg|Lisa Simpson as Lisa Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Melanie Alice 1951.jpg|Alice as Kara Tumblr_l4vbswgmo21qa44fmo1_500.png|Molly Davis as Paula Schaeffer hanna2.jpg|Hannah Phillips as Becky Char 55049 thumb.jpg|Dorothy Gale as Sandra Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Ken Andy toy story 3.png|Andy Davis as Jim Peach-TAOSMB3-screenshot-9.png|Princess Peach as Star Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Michael Darling as David Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617 - Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Wendy John Darling.jpg|John Darling as Jeff Dee Dee.jpg|Dee Dee as Linda Susie Carmichael in Rugrats is Paris the Movie.jpg|Susie Carmichael as Susie lance_goanimate.png|Lance as Joey josie_goanimate.png|Josie as Elaine All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6600.jpg|Anne Marie as Jill Sour-faced Kitty .jpeg|Tom and Jerry as Jeffrey and Chris Amy-rose-at-the-beach-sonic-and-amy-3504783-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Amy Keith_Go!Animate.png|Keith Penza as Keith Captain_Haddock.png|Captain Haddock as Captain McDougal It's Cool Doc.png|Doc as Cloud Worm Carrie-baker-holly-hobbie-and-friends-surprise-party-3.31.jpg|Carrie Baker as Jill Wayland Paul Becky's Dad.png|Paul as Hal Charlie.jpg|Charlie (Charlie and Lola) as Charlie Janja in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Janja as Professor Coldheart Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa01.jpg|Kaa as Frostbite Shenzi Inbox.png|Shenzi as Auntie Freeze Prince-john-2.jpg|Prince John as Strato Nefarious Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Care Bears TV Spoofs